Hockey Night in the Backyard
by kaboomblahstick
Summary: It's the boys against the girls as the Wormans and Aliens hockey teams faceoff against each other. Clearly, the Wormans seem like the best... that is, until an unexpected twist in the plot.
1. Chapter 1

_Setting: In the backyard, where they flooded an ice rink._

Austin: **...here comes Pablo, and he passes the puck to Tyrone. Tyrone passes it back to Pablo, Pablo to Tyrone again. Tyrone winds up to shoot!** But this is gonna be an easy save, ha, when I'm in goal!

Tyrone: Easy save, huh. Well, check this out. Tyrone shoots. He scores! The crowd goes wild!

(Tyrone, Pablo, and Austin high fives each other)

Pablo: Yeah! Nobody beats the Wormans, when it comes to hockey!

_Note: Their team name is the Wormans_

_-song-_

Austin: Hey, I'm tired. Let's take five at my house.

Pablo: Yeah. Good idea.

_(They run over to Austin's house. Meanwhile... Tasha and Uniqua runs into the backyard)_

Uniqua: Okay, girl! Git onna the ice and do some laps while I git my equipment on! Speed it up, girl! We always need to be in our best shape, now!

Tasha: Yes, coach! 'Cause everyone knows the Aliens are the team ever! No one ever beats us!

_(The boys walk back onto the ice, overhearing their conversation.)_

Tyrone: Wanna bet?

Uniqua: Who? You "wormans"? (She says the word insultingly.) You don't even have a cool name.

Austin: That doesn't matter. What matters is that our team is _so much better_ than your team.

Tasha: Well then... Game on!

Pablo: Yeah! Game on!

_(Their backyard ice rink transforms into a professional ice rink. The two teams are on the ice facing each other. Uniqua and Austin are in goal for each team. The crowd consists of one side of wormans, and one side aliens, literally. As usual, Austin is also the commentator, and puck drop. Everyone stands for the national anthem.)_

_-Insert your national anthem here-_

Austin: Puck drop on the count of three, got it? Ready...

Everyone: Three!

Austin (somehow back in goal _already_): **Tyrone won the faceoff and now has the puck. He dishes a pass to Pablo...**

Tasha: ...but Tasha grabbed it before Pablo. She's now racing down the ice, into the Worman's side. Tasha shoots. She sc...

Austin: ...doesn't score. You think it's that easy to get a shot by me?

Pablo: Nice save Austin! High five!

Tyrone: You know, it's not to late to back out.

Uniqua: Back out! We're not even halfway through the first period yet.

Austin: Sorry to say this, but she's right. The game must go on. Don't wanna disappoint the fans, do we... :)

Wormans (the animal wormans, not the team): _murmured cheers_

Tasha: Ahem, guys? Let's get back into the game?

Austin: **And now we're back in the game. This time, Pablo wins the puck drop. As the crowd cheers, he sends the puck down the ice to Tyrone. He shoots! But the shot is blocked. Pablo grabs the rebound and takes a second chance at it. HE SCORES! The crowd goes wild once again as Pablo gets the first goal of the game!**

Tasha: Hey no fair! Too many people. You guys have two players while we only have one.

Tyrone: But..But!

Uniqua: No buts. By the way, too many men is a penalty. Both of you, into the penalty box!

Austin: Hey! That's not fair either! Now we don't have _any_ players!

Uniqua: Well, if you can be the goalie, and the puck drop guy, _and _the commentator, I think you can manage being one of the players too.

Tasha: That's right.

Austin: Whaaat!

Uniqua: Game on!

Austin: (sighs) **Tasha has the puck once again. **But, am I worried? Nope. (cheers up a little) **Austin leaves the goalpost and whips the puck away from Tasha. The powerful swing of his stick sends it down the ice, right into the Aliens' zone and towards the goal. But once again, Uniqua blocked the shot. At the penalty box, Tyrone is now released after his penalty, ending the Aliens' power play, while Pablo goes back to the players' box waiting for his next shift. Just now, the siren ****sounds, marking the end of the first period. It has been a great opening to the game.**

_(Setting: The Wormans' changing room)_

Pablo: Nice job, Austin.

Austin: You too. Let's just hope that we can keep it up.

Tyrone: Are you kidding? There's no way they could win us. I'm telling you, hockey's our game. We practically invented it!

_(The threesome fell into laughter. Meanwhile, in the Aliens' changing room...)_

Uniqua: We've gotta do better! Those guys got a goal already!

Tasha: It just isn't fair. Those guys have one more player, you know. I wish we can come up with a play like them.

Uniqua (sneakily): We don't have to. We just have to "make sure" to get one of them into the penalty box. There's no way Austin could manage the goal with just you.

Tasha: Oh... I'll definitely _make sure_ they get in trouble. Count me in!

Both: Yeah! _(High fives each other)_

Austin: **And now we're back on the ice for the second period. The players are growing intense as they get ready for the puck drop.** On the count of three, guys.

All: Three!

Austin: **And this time, Tasha wins the puck drop. She speeds down into the Wormans' zone, and... Whoa, what just happened there!** Whoa, guys, are you alright?

_(Tasha lay in a heap with Pablo, obvious that they just fell on top of each other)_

Pablo: Owwww...

Austin: **Looks like we'll have to look at the video footage to see what just happened there. No official call has been made yet, though.**

_(The refs (Tasha, Uniqua, and Austin) rushed over to a corner to watch the video footage.)_

Uniqua: It's obvious that Pablo tripped Tasha over. We should call it a penalty.

Austin: Hey, wait! Didn't Tasha just run into Pablo by mistake? I'm pretty sure Pablo didn't trip her... _(The argument goes on)_

Justice: I saw it. You just bumped into Pablo. He didn't trip you.

Tasha: Wha... what! Who are you!

Uniqua: Who are you talking to?

Justice: She was talking to me, of course.

Tasha: Tttthat voice. Ddddidn't you hear it too?

Uniqua: What voice?

Austin: I didn't hear anything.

Justice: You bumped into Pablo, didn't you. He didn't really trip you. You just made it look like it, just to get him off the ice.

Tasha: Hey! How'd you know all that, about me faking the part about being tripped over by Pablo!

Tyrone: So he didn't trip you over. I knew you just made this up from the beginning!

Tasha: Oh for goodness sakes. You just made me spill everything.

Justice: All in a day's work, my friend.

Tasha: Who are you, anyways...

Uniqua: ...Tasha...TASHA!

_(Clearly, Tasha was so obsessed with this mysterious voice, that she didn't realize Uniqua was trying to call her.)_

Tasha: Huh! Wwwhat! Oh yeah. Let's get back into the game. Really, coach, you don't have to always yell at me like that, you know.

Austin: **It has been decided that there won't be a penalty for the earlier incident. As I repeat, no penalty. Now once again, we're back into the game at the faceoff circle.**


	2. Chapter 2

Austin: **Who'll get the puck at the puck drop? Look's like its... Tasha! She speed down the ice – wait a minute... She speeds down the ice towards her own zone! What is she doing? Looks like Pablo has found the chance, and quickly dashed down to grab the puck. Then... they... Uh oh! Looks like they picked up a fight!**

Tyrone: Huh! What are you doing, guys?

_(Tasha directed a blow to Pablo's face, and he ducked. Just then, in a flurry of activity, Tasha fell again.)_

Tasha: Hey, you hit me, right in the stomach!

Pablo: No! Of course not. You just lost your balance and fell!

Austin: **Looks like we need to look at that one too, on video footage. Did she fall, or did Pablo hit her?**

Pablo: _Why does it always have to be me?_

Justice: Hey Tasha, want to hear what I say?

Tasha: Huh? It's that voice again! What do you want?

Uniqua: Quit fooling around, Tasha. What voice?

Tasha: (_sigh) _What now?

Justice: Let me guess, you teased Pablo about his panic attacks, causing him to pick a fight onto you, then you fell down, claiming that he punched you in the stomach, even though he didn't even touch you.

Tasha: No way you're making me spill the beans again...

Tyrone: (suspiciously) Spill what beans?

Tasha: Uh... Nothing.

Pablo: You won't tell them, I will. She made fun of me because of my panic attacks, then dared me to have a fight with her, then, even though I didn't even touch her, she suddenly fell down, claiming that I punched her in the stomach. She probably did that to get back at me for scoring that goal. And the tripping scheme too.

Austin: Enough said. Tasha, that's a penalty for you, for interference. I let you go with the tripping plot, but this fighting thing was too much. Into the penalty box!

Tasha: Oh for goodness sakes! Thanks a lot, mysterious voice.

Justice: My name's Justice. Just remember, _Honesty and Justice, we reign supreme._ I didn't even have to call on Honesty today. Good luck with the game...

Austin: **After a series of incidences, it has been decided that there'll be a interference penalty for Tasha. With just over a minute left in the second period, we're back in the puck drop once more, with Tyrone, against Uniqua, the goalie for the Aliens. This time, with a carefully crafted wrist shot, Tyrone flicked the puck straight into the Aliens zone. It's a one on zero with only Uniqua against Tyrone. A shootout situation, I call it. Tyrone gets ready for a shot... then takes the puck around the net. He seems to have something going there. Only 20 seconds left of play is left... he gets ready for another shot, then takes it around the goal again. 10 seconds left... 9... He takes it around again... 6... 5... Tyrone dunks the puck into the goal, Uniqua still unable to react! He scores! At 19:57, Tyrone has done it. The amazing. The GOAL!**

Uniqua: Since he scored the goal, that means Tasha can come back out now, right?

Pablo: It doesn't matter. There's just 3 seconds left anyways.

Austin: Yeah, but we still need to play that 3 seconds to finish the second period. **Okay, only 3 seconds left in the second period, and we have another faceoff. **On three, okay guys. Three!

(Just then, the siren sounds for the end of the second period.)

Austin: **Just as the puck hits the ice, the sirens sounds. The second period is over, with the Wormans up 2 – 0. After the second intermission, we'll be back for more hockey in the third period.**

_(In the Wormans' change room)_

Tyrone: Good commentating, Austin.

Pablo: Great commentating, Austin!

Austin: Thanks. You too. Nice goal, Tyrone.

Pablo: Yeah, where did you learn to do a neat trick like that?

Tyrone: It all takes practice. We're so gonna win this. After all, we're up by two, and they haven't even gotten a single goal yet.

All three: Yeah!

_(In the Aliens' change room...)_

Uniqua: Tasha! What came over you?

Tasha: I tried to get them into a penalty, but every time, some voice named Justice made me spill the beans!

Uniqua: Seriously?

Tasha: Really! Nobody else seemed to hear that voice, other than me!

Uniqua: Okay, I'll believe you. But what are we gonna do? Those guys are up by two, and we don't even have a goal yet! We really need a goal.

_-We need a goal (song)-_

_We need a goal_

_(we need a goal)_

_Just one little goal_

_(one little goal)_

_Then we'll have a chance_

_(we'll have a chance)_

_For the winner's role_

_(the winner's role)_

_We need a plan_

_(we need a plan)_

_Can't accept defeat_

_(no, we can't)_

_To win this game_

_fair and square_

_We need a goal_

_That's the point of this rant_

_First I heard this voice_

_It was kinda strange_

_But now, I know why_

_Wanted fair play, that guy_

_So we need a change_

_Really can't blame us now_

_The Wormans had lot's of shots_

_But we, have skill too_

_And that's just what we'll do_

_And we'll show them what we've got_

_We need a goal_

_(we need a goal)_

_Just one little goal_

_(one little goal)_

_Then we'll have a chance_

_(we'll have a chance)_

_For the winner's role_

_(the winner's role)_

_We need a plan_

_(we need a plan)_

_We need a goal_

_(we need a goal)_

_Can we take the win?_

_(the winner's role)_

_Oh, yes we can,_

_Oh, yes we can!_

Tasha: Well, you're the coach. Shouldn't you think of something?

Uniqua: I don't know. I guess the only thing we could do is to try our best.

Tasha: How about that Empty Net strategy you talked about yesterday?

Uniqua: We can't use that. It's only meant to be a "last resort". We should only use it if we're desperate enough, and it'll never work when we're down by two goals. Let's just go out there and cream those guys! If they can score two goals, then we can too! It's not too late to show them our potential.

Both: Go Aliens go!


	3. Chapter 3

Austin: **Back on the ice, the Wormans and the Aliens are facing off once again. Would the Aliens fight back, or would it be an easy win for the Wormans? We'll see, at the third period of... Hockey Night in the Backyard!** Ready, guys?

All: Yeah!

Austin: **And...** (drops the puck) **...Tasha wins the puck drop, hard slaphand shot down our... I mean the Wormans' end. Headed straight for the goal, I... I mean Austin was getting ready for her shot. **_Uh, oh... if Tyrone can't stop her in time, she might score. Coming at me at this speed, it'll be impossible to stop her. Oh brother, what should I be doing right now, I can't remember..._

Pablo: Uh oh... is Austin having a panic attack?

Uniqua: This might be our chance to score...

Tyrone: AUSTIN! WATCH OUT FOR TASHA!

Tasha: Tasha gets the puck down the offensive zone. She spins around, then tucks the puck into the net with a crisp wrist shot. Tasha scores!

Austin: Huh... Wha..What!

Uniqua: Yessss! Nice job, Tasha. High five!

Pablo: Um... we need to have a time out.

Uniqua: Whatever.

(The Wormans walk over to their timeout.)

Pablo: Did you just have a panic attack back there, Austin?

Austin: ...uh...

Tyrone: Doesn't matter. We're up by so much, they'll never catch up.

Pablo: You sure about that? We're only up by one goal.

Tyrone: Like they'll ever get another goal in.

Pablo: That is, if Austin doesn't panic the next time Tasha gets the puck near him. And, what if they play empty net?

Austin: Look, guys, I can handle it. Seriously, no problem.

Pablo: You sure about that? Want me to play goal instead?

Tyrone: You guys are worrying too much. Let's just get out there and play. Look, it's gonna be an easy game to win, by the looks of those guys.

(buzzer sounds)

Tasha: Your time out is over. Better come out here come out here right away.

Austin: Yeah, we can hear you. Don't have to yell so loud. **Back after Tasha's goal and a timeout on the Wormans side, we have another faceoff. Pablo has the puck... but not for long. Tasha grabs it and heads over to the neutral zone. Pablo checks Tasha, and hits the puck down the ice. He gets ready for a shooting chance... but is blocked again by Tasha. She plays around with the puck for a while, before sending it down the ice. It bounces off the boards, and Pablo hits it back down...**

(Fweet! A whistle blows.)

Tyrone: Hey, why'd you blow the whistle?

Uniqua: Because there should be a penalty called for Pablo "closing his hand on the puck". If you don't believe me, you can even watch the video footage, if you like.

Austin: Oh brother...

Uniqua: Okay, referee Austin, is it clear this time that there is a real penalty?

Tasha: I didn't do anything to him. That was entirely his mistake.

Pablo: This doesn't look good...

Uniqua: Looks like a penalty to me.

Tasha: Uh huh.

Tyrone: (groan)

Uniqua: Oh yeah, we need to call a time out, too. C'mon, Tasha.

(They skate over to their timeout.)

Tasha: Let me guess. Pablo's in the penalty box, and Tyrone's not allowed on. That means their team only has Austin. Plus, we're only down by one goal. So, this would be a good time to do the empty net.

Uniqua: Yes. Plus, I have a secret trick up my sleeve...

Tasha: No! Don't do it! Justice will get you, then we'll never win.

Uniqua: Don't worry, it's a different kind of trick. There's absolutely no problem with using it. There's just one thing you gotta watch out for, and that's to protect the goal. Don't _ever_ let them get the puck past our blueline, or we'll be toast. Got it?

Tasha: Aye, aye, coach. We're gonna win this game.


	4. Chapter 4

Austin: **The Aliens have their second power play of the game, and now, they're going for the empty net. This is gonna be a tough match. If they get it in, we'll be going to overtime. Uniqua, playing as a forward for the Aliens, and Austin, the goalie for the Wormans, are at the faceoff circle, with Tasha hosting the puck drop, two minutes left in the third. I'll hand the commentating job over to Tyrone, now.** _(hands microphone over to Tyrone)_

Tyrone: **Seeing that Austin has his hands full with two players to deal with by himself, I'll take over the commentating for the last two minutes of regulation. And... Uniqua wins the puck drop, and passes... no, fakes a pass to Tasha, instead, skates towards the goal, ready to score on Austin. Austin is well prepared, though, and blocks the shot. Tasha gets the rebound, shoots again, and misses. Uniqua has the puck. She seems to be up to something, there. She passes to Tasha, dribbling the puck lightly at the blue line. Uniqua takes the puck from Tasha, and strides down the ice. She fakes a shot – then winds up to shoot again...**

Uniqua: (spins around in circles) BANDIT SLAM-IT!

Pablo: What! You stole my move!

Tyrone: **Whoosh! The puck soars through the air, headed right for the goal. Austin makes a glove save... wait! He misses! What the...** _(Tasha grabs his microphone)_

Tasha: **Uniqua Scores! Twenty seconds left in the game, and Uniqua scores! It is a tied game now, as the Aliens head for revenge in overtime!**

Uniqua: Yess! We did it, Tasha! High five!

_(They hit their sticks together)_

Austin: _(grabs back the microphone)_ **Looks like the game isn't ending anytime soon, yet. Pablo is let out early, ending his penalty, and we'll have the last twenty seconds of the third period before overtime. What a game it was, and is going to be.** Puck drop, guys.

Pablo: Can't we just end the third period here. None of us will be able to score in twenty seconds.

Austin: _(sighs)_ We gotta follow the rules, Pablo. **And... it goes to... Tasha, who won this faceoff. None of the players seem very eager to do anything with the puck, and they're pretty much just passing it around in the neutral zone, eager to save their energy for the overtime. It seemed like forever, but the last twenty seconds of regulation is finally over. It's time, for overtime, in this tie game.**


	5. Chapter 5

Uniqua: Come on, Tasha! We have exactly ten minutes to get ourselves together! Into the dressing room!

Tasha: Yes coach! What's the plan?

Uniqua: Tasha... You be goalie.

Tasha: Huh?

Uniqua: Either that, or prove to me that you can do the tricks that I showed you during practice.

Tasha: Do I even have time to do that?

Uniqua: No. So I'll have to be the one on there to do the tricks.

Tasha: Not that I don't trust you, or anything, but I don't think this is a good idea. I haven't exactly had any goalie training.

Uniqua: How hard can it really be? I can do it. I'm pretty sure you can too. As a coach, I think this is a great idea. Now let's get some ice time, before the break is over!

Tasha: I have a bad feeling about this...

_(Meanwhile, on the Wormans' side, Tyrone has his ear pressed against the dressing room wall)_

Austin: I don't think this is such a good idea, guys... As your coach, I'm advising that we shouldn't be cheating.

Tyrone: This? Cheating? I'm just listening into their plans. It's not our fault that they Aliens' are talking so loud.

Austin: But you're pressing your ear against the wall just to barely hear what they're saying! And you call that not our fault...

Pablo: It's okay, _coach_. Look, Austin. Just calm down. There's no harm done in this, I promise. So, Tyrone... What are they saying?

Tyrone: ...uh huh... okay... yeah... I think they're changing their lineup.

Pablo: So...

Tyrone: They're planning to put Tasha in goal, and have Uniqua playing.

Pablo: Now, that could be a problem...

Tyrone: What do you mean?

Austin: I know what you mean...

Tyrone: Can anyone tell me what's going on? Tasha may as well be the worst goalie there is. It'll be a piece of cake getting a goal past her!

Pablo: It's not Tasha we're worried about. It's Uniqua. Tell him, Austin!

Austin: Back when I was still a defence player for the Wormans...

Tyrone: It can't really be that far back... can it? You're even younger than most of us here!

Pablo: He's been playing hockey way before most of us here can talk. Right, Austin?

Austin: Yeah, that's why _I'm_ the coach of this team. Anyways, back when I was still a defence player for the Wormans, Uniqua was my fellow teammate. You probably remember this, Pablo, right?

Pablo: Uh huh.

Austin: Back then, Uniqua and I were co-coaching the Wormans. And, she taught me some of the most amazing tricks she's ever learned. Some of them, I found too hard. But, there were ones that I could pick up, and pass onto you guys. Like that one you just used to score your goal, Tyrone, and your trademark "Bandit Slam-it", Pablo. They both came from Uniqua. Of course, I have some original tricks of my own, but they've never been as good as Uniqua's. Besides, now that I'm goalie, I won't get to use them anyways.

Tyrone: So... you're saying...

Austin: I'm saying that, even if Tasha is a bad goalie, it wouldn't really matter, because Uniqua has so many tricks up her sleeves, we might as well be lucky to just clear the puck into the neutral zone.

Tyrone: Huh?

Pablo: In other words, we won't stand a chance against Uniqua.


	6. Chapter 6

Austin: **On "Hockey Night in the Backyard", this is Overtime!**

_("Overtime" to "Whodunit")_

_A: Overtime, the moment is here_

_The two teams are tied, so here we'll make it clear_

_Ty: Overtime, where we'll finally see_

_P: Who is the best, who the winner could be_

_Ty: The Wormans, we're the best,_

_We had an early lead_

_P: You know we've got the skills_

_A: To get the goals we need_

_Ty: Our offence line is quick_

_P: And our defence isn't weak_

_A: We always play it fair_

_P: And our team name is unique._

_Ta: Overtime, let's settle it now._

_Let's settle the tie, and I'll tell you how_

_U: Overtime, that's what we do._

_We'll know the winner, when we've got the game through._

_Both: We are the Alien team,_

_We always have the pace_

_We're the best team anywhere_

_On Earth, or outer space._

_U: We've got tricks up our sleeves_

_You won't know when we'll strike_

_Ta: Expect the unexpected_

_'Cause being tricky's how we're like_

_A: Now we're at the final stage,_

_of the greatest game, of all_

_P: We're havin' lots of fun_

_Ta: It's really been a ball_

_U: But the rivalry's still strong_

_And the winner's undecided_

_Ty: So we're apprehending_

_Towards where, the prize is guided_

_All: Overtime, we've had a quick rest_

_But the game will go on, to see who's the best_

_Overtime, one will win and one will fall_

_May the best team win, to the greatest team of all!_

Uniqua: So, Aliens. Are we ready to win this game?

U&Ta: Yes we are!

Tyrone: Dream on, girls. Dream on.

Austin: **Yup, I definitely see the rivalry between the two teams. It shows, especially during such an intense period as overtime. I can see that the Aliens' lineup has changed a bit, with Tasha in goal now. For the hundredth time today, there is a puck drop. **Ready?

_(All nod at the same time)_

Austin: On three... Three! **And it's Uniqua with the puck, she dishes a shot towards the goal, intercepted by Tyrone. Hard slapshot towards the offensive zone, blocked by Uniqua. She dribbles the puck towards, and past Tyrone, intended for me. One-timer! Blocked by Austin, and Tyrone gets the rebound. Goalie Tasha looks nervous, there. But Uniqua intercepts the puck even before Tyrone gets past his own blue line. Quick line change for the Wormans, and the quick defenceman Pablo is on the ice, just brushing slightly past Uniqua, and he already has the puck. Clearing it away, the puck hits the boards on the opposite side, and I bet there will be an icing call against the Wormans now.**

Tasha: (whistle: Fweet!) Icing call against the Wormans!

Austin: See? I told you.

Pablo: Um... excuse me, but can we have another timeout?

Tasha: You've already had one, for goodness sakes!

Austin: Nice try, Pablo, those guys are sticking to the rules like glue.

Tyrone: But that doesn't mean we can't have a quick chat, right? Look, I have a plan.

Austin: I'm the coach here...

Tyrone: No, just listen to me. Pablo, you're good at defence, so you go in goal. We need someone really good to get past Uniqua, and that someone is you, Austin.

Austin: I thought you didn't think Uniqua would be that much of a problem.

Tyrone: I was wrong, alright? Just listen to what I say. This is overtime, and overtime calls for desperate measures!

Austin: Well...

Uniqua: Come on, you guys! We didn't give you a timeout! That was enough to be a "Delay of Game" penalty.

Tyrone: So? I bet you guys used the time for your own use too! Right?

Tasha: _(guiltily)_ Uh-huh.

Uniqua: Yeah, I guess we did.

Austin: So, are we gonna get on with this game, or not?

Pablo: Sure.

Austin: Good. By the way, Tyrone. You commentate. I've got enough on my hands right now.

Tyrone: Oh yeah.

Tasha: Wait a minute... you changed your lineup too!

Tyrone: So what! That's what you did too.

Tasha: I guess...

Tyrone: **Halfway through the overtime, and no one has scored yet...**

Uniqua: Obviously...

Tyrone: Shut it, will you? **We are again at the faceoff circle, with the captains of both teams. They've both got skills, and it seems like... This is the final showdown!**


End file.
